


Negotiation

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [27]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Humor, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, all right. I'm not going to move your holy couch while you're gone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiation

 

“The couch stays.”

“But it's—”

Tim shakes his head. “Non-negotiable.”

“Okay, all right. I'm not going to move your holy couch while you're gone,” Delilah says with a smirk that makes Tim laugh.

But of course, he underestimated her.

When he comes home, Tim finds his couch where he left it indeed, but what once was a mere sitting accommodation is now an ocean of pastel-colored, ruffled, _hideous_ couch cushions.

“How do you like it?” Delilah says from behind him.

With a deep frown, Tim turns to face her.

“This has to go.”

Delilah nods. “See … I told you so.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [NCIS Drabble](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com), challenge #470: _Things old and new_.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash-livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
